


Рей-чан и Нагиса-кун

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотя Нагиса и Рей встречаются, они ещё ни разу не целовались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рей-чан и Нагиса-кун

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: akino_ame, Gretchen_Ross.
> 
> 2\. Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Free! 2015.

— Рей-чан!

Громкое обиженное «Рей-чан» Нагисы звучит как обвинение. На самом деле он ни в чём не упрекает, но Рей чувствует себя неловко. Обиженный Нагиса — это почти расстроенный Нагиса, а расстроенный Нагиса Рея ужасно тревожит.

Хотя у него, Нагисы, очень много «Рей-чанов». Неверяще-радостный, тихий: «Рей-чан?». Приветственный — оглушающий, восторженный, растянутый: «Рей-ча-ан!» — Нагиса широко улыбается и размахивает рукой. Тревожный, испуганный, близкий к паническому: «Рей-чан? Рей-чан!» — Рей слышал его всего раз и ни за что не услышит снова. Игривый, лукавый и тихий, разделённый паузой: «Ре-ей… чан» — как две чёткие ноты. У Рея кружится голова от того, как много его, этого «Рей-чана». Хотя на самом деле много Нагисы.

— Рей-чан, — повторяет Нагиса, переводя частое дыхание, — не спеши, нам надо кое-что сделать.

Он тянет воротник футболки вверх, и Рею кажется, что Нагиса решил раздеться прямо на улице. Но Нагиса только вытирает пот над губой. Он вымотался.

Физкультура — отличный повод разогреть себя и напрячь мышцы. А скорость плавания напрямую зависит от сильного тела. Поэтому даже на уроках они с Нагисой стараются изо всех сил.

А ещё из-за постоянных тренировок на него засматриваются девочки. Задерживают взгляд на руках, — кажется, неосознанно. Или рассеянно смотрят на обтянутый майкой торс. Но тут уже Рею нет особого дела: он не так уж горделив. И ему достаточно того, что на него засматривается Нагиса.

— Хорошо, Рей-чан? — Нагиса облизывает губу, смотрит требовательно снизу вверх.

Рей даже не спорит. И не спрашивает, зачем. С Нагисы станется рассказать об этом вслух, а Рей точно не позволит одноклассникам знать, что он там задумал.

Если честно, Рей немного его боится. Нагиса похож на бомбу без таймера. Или на бедствие. Особенно теперь, когда они… ох, когда они встречаются. Нагиса ведь ничего, совсем ничего не стесняется, и наверняка может рассказать о них. Или поцеловать прилюдно — жуть! Хотя, если подумать, Нагиса ещё ни разу его не целовал. И сам Рей Нагису — тоже.

Рей всегда немного нервничает, когда думает об этом.

Он очень медленно снимает форму, аккуратно складывает её, расправляя все складочки. Если он сделает всё слишком быстро, а потом будет топтаться в раздевалке без дела, одноклассники что-нибудь заподозрят. Нагиса рядом всовывает голову в ворот рубашки. Рей знает уже и то, что Нагисе не нравится возиться с пуговицами, поэтому он предпочитает расстегивать только верхние две, а потом стягивать её как футболку.

— Я больше не могу, Рей-чан! — оборачивается Нагиса, и Рей вздрагивает: последние одноклассники хлопают дверью уже после этого заявления.

— Ты уверен, что мы не можем поговорить после клуба? — осторожно спрашивает Рей, складывая кроссовки в сумку. Нагиса подаётся вперед, но не мешает.

Рею кажется, что они до сих пор не остыли после физкультуры. Потому что кожа под воротником потеет, уши горят, а жар вокруг Нагисы почти можно трогать.

— Уверен! После клуба мы всегда идём вместе с Хару-чаном и Мако-чаном. И в раздевалке там не задержишься. Дома всегда родители. На улице… — он замолкает. Но смотрит всё так же настойчиво, и Рей немного расслабляется. И улыбается.

— Значит, это тайна для нас двоих? — Он наконец складывает все свои вещи и выпрямляется.

— Это тайна для нас двоих. — Нагиса делает шаг вперед. Воздух вокруг них сразу становится плотнее, им трудно дышать. Рей слышит приятный, солоноватый запах. Он принюхивается, стараясь уловить источник.

Голова кружится, когда он понимает, что так пахнет вспотевший Нагиса.

Нагиса дышит часто, через рот: Рей чувствует это сквозь рубашку. Горячее ощущение расплывается по груди. Вверх, к чувствительным плечам, и вниз, к сжимающемуся животу.

— Рей-чан, я… я правда не могу! — Нагиса говорит и смотрит жалобно. — Ты всё время рядом. На уроках я сижу позади тебя и всегда вижу твой затылок. Ты трёшь шею, когда попадается трудная задача. Мне очень-очень хочется тоже положить туда ладонь. Немного помассировать позвонки и потянуть за волосы. Чуть-чуть. Чтобы ты вздрогнул, выпрямил спину и возмущенно сказал…

— Нагиса-кун… — Чтобы скрыть смущение, Рей поправляет очки. Приятные мурашки катятся от затылка к спине, как будто Нагиса в самом деле трогает его шею.

— Да, — Нагиса снова облизывает губы. Его дыхание по-прежнему согревает Рея, хотя теплее уже некуда. — На физкультуре после разминки у тебя немного ослабевает шнурок на шортах. И они чуть-чуть сползают на бедра. Поэтому, когда ты тянешься вверх или бежишь, виден твой живот. Ты такой невероятно красивый, Рей-чан. Ох, Рей-чан, — Нагиса прикрывает глаза, а потом распахивает их и подается ещё ближе, щёки у него полыхают, — я хочу его… облизать. Чтобы ты закусил край футболки, и я как следует облизал твой живот! А в бассейне ты почти раздет, и мокрый, и весь передо мной. Представляешь?

После жадного «ты красивый» понимать его становится трудно. Но Рей перестаёт глупо улыбаться и кивает. Раздетый, мокрый и весь перед ним в бассейне постоянно находится Нагиса — поэтому он прекрасно всё представляет.

Рею сложно выдержать сейчас взгляд Нагисы. Он тяжёлый, осязаемый, Рей с закрытыми глазами может сказать, куда Нагиса смотрит. И Рей уже согласен, чтобы его поцеловали. Скорее бы уже!

— А в раздевалке я вижу тебя голым, — Нагиса давит на последнее слово. — Я постоянно смотрю на тебя и вспоминаю по ночам. Я… могу очень долго продолжать: ты не представляешь, сколько всего я хочу с тобой сделать. Поэтому можно я тебя хотя бы… наконец-то поцелую?

— Я… кхм, — у Рея хрипит голос. Очень хочется запить все слова Нагисы, запить его запах, чтобы не было так сладко и тяжело в паху.

— Я ведь дал тебе достаточно времени, да? — говорит Нагиса. — Я же знаю, ты не целовался раньше. И знаю, что ты уже изучил всю теорию про поцелуи. Ты не говорил, но я всё равно знаю.

— Конечно, изучил! — вспыхивает Рей. Теперь у него горят не только уши.

— Давай сейчас? Пожалуйста! Я правда… больше не могу.

Рей сжимает зубы, сжимает ладонь — и понимает, что Нагиса держит его за руку. У них обоих потные пальцы. Так по-дурацки.

Рей кивает.

Нагиса тут же падает на него грудью, вжимается, впечатывается, тянется вверх.

— Подожди-подожди! — Рей опускает ладони ему на плечи. Его пугает прыть Нагисы — точнее, пугает, что он не успеет ничего почувствовать. Рей делает медленный вдох. — Медленно. Пожалуйста, Нагиса-кун. Не торопись.

— Хорошо, — Нагиса серьёзно кивает. — Хорошо, Рей-чан.

Рей смотрит на него — а потом закрывает глаза. Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, и… Рей в самом деле ничего не чувствует.

— Рей-чан, — шепчет Нагиса ему в губы. Рей, не открывая глаз, скользит языком к углу рта, чтобы слизать этот шепот. — Не напрягай так губы. Расслабься. И наклонись.

Нагиса обнимает его поперек пояса. Рей чувствует, какие сильные у него руки. Нагиса поглаживает его по пояснице, и Рей старается расслабиться.

— Не старайся, — говорит Нагиса. — Просто расслабься. Рей-чан.

От этого, нового «Рей-чана» щекочет затылок. Рей ёжится. Это уверенный, серьёзный, тихий из-за нетерпения «Рей-чан», и у Рея от него, стыдно признаться, слабеют ноги.

На этот раз он всё чувствует. Нагиса просто прижимается губами. Оказывается, они у него немного искусаны. Рей привыкает к ощущению: понимает, что может свободно дышать, чувствует, как о грудь бьётся сердце Нагисы, и от восторга перехватывает дух. Хочется сделать что-то большее. Податься ближе. Впустить друг друга глубже.

Рей осторожно двигает губами, как написано во всех пособиях по искусству поцелуя. Прихватывает нижнюю губу Нагисы, сдавливает ее у себя во рту. Нагиса очень громко выдыхает, и этот звук, это ощущение вызывают бурную реакцию в организме. А ещё ладони Нагисы легко гладят его спину. Наверное, надо остановиться, пока не поздно. Становится мокро: Рей, кажется, захватил его губу слишком сильно. Он отпускает её, думает отстраниться, но Нагиса медленно, с силой лижет его рот.

Рей слышит довольный, хриплый, жадный стон. И улыбается: ему нравится, очень нравится такая реакция.

А потом до него доходит.

— Боже-боже, Рей-чан. — Нагиса утыкается лбом в его плечо. — Как ты стонешь, я не могу… как ты стонешь!

Руки больше не слушаются: они падают с плеч Нагисы, скользят за его спину, и вот Рей уже вжимает Нагису в себя. Дышать становится ещё труднее. Нагиса трогает шею влажными губами, целует: поверх ключицы, в шею, под ухом.

— Нагиса, — Рей с трудом переводит дыхание. Он плавится, он в самом деле тает. — Нагиса-кун, — тут же поправляется он, — я сейчас упаду.

— Нет, — шепчет Нагиса и чмокает его в ухо. — Давай снимем очки?

Он не дожидается ответа и аккуратно подхватывает дужки, тянет их вверх и на себя. Рей рассеянно моргает.

Теперь они целуются с языком. Нагиса скользит им от одного уголка губ к другому, сначала по верхней, потом по нижней, потом опять… Это очень приятно. Рей аккуратно высовывает свой, самым кончиком, и они, прижимаясь друг к другу, ласкаются языками. Рей едва сдерживает новый стон. Тёплые волны под животом вот-вот превратят жаркую негу в ощутимое возбуждение, поэтому надо остановиться, но остановиться невозможно.

Нагиса скользит языком вперед и назад. Рею так нравится, что он пытается повторить. Они бестолково толкаются языками, а потом Нагиса кусает Рея за губу. Рей ойкает от неожиданности: больно, но и немного приятно тоже. Нагиса тут же зализывает, а потом втягивает губу в рот… и посасывает.

Рей цепляется за его спину. Это стыдно, но так сладко, что он замирает: лишь бы Нагиса продолжал. Рей чуть-чуть открывает глаза и видит, что Нагиса смотрит на него. Смотрит — взгляд у него тёплый-тёплый, язык ласковый, и руки скользят над поясом брюк в такт движению губ.

Звонок такой резкий, что Рей прикусывает язык Нагисы, и тот стонет:

— Ай-яй-яй!

Они расцепляются. Только теперь ясно, как взмокла ткань рубашек: на груди и животе, которыми они прижимались друг к другу. На боках остался влажный след рук, где Нагиса его обнимал.

Рей трёт горящее лицо. Неловко признавать, но он, кажется, мог бы заниматься этим вечность.

— Это звонок на урок, Рей-чан, — мягко напоминает Нагиса. Он водружает очки Рея себе на нос, лукаво наклоняет голову и подмигивает.

— Что?!

Рей хватает сумку и Нагису за руку. Потом отпускает руку и хватает форму. Они выбегают из раздевалки, и Рей старается не смеяться. Они опаздывают, но Рею так легко-легко, что почти не стыдно оттого, что они только что делали. Вернее, совсем не стыдно, но кажется, что одноклассники сейчас всё поймут. У плеча смеётся Нагиса: «Рей-чан», и всё остальное становится почти неважным. Они несутся по коридору, отодвигают в сторону дверь класса, одновременно сгибаются в поклоне.

Рей выпрямляется после разрешения учителя и твердит себе, что они никогда, никогда-никогда больше не будут целоваться в школе.

И понимает, что его очки по-прежнему на Нагисе. Рей под чужие смешки дёргает их на себя, краснеет до ушей и садится за парту. Для одноклассников он делает вид, что возмущён, хотя на самом деле ему приходится прятать улыбку. Но выходит, кажется, неважно: зацелованные губы против воли кривятся, хочется рассмеяться от счастья и какого-то безумного задора. Затылок приятно щекочет от чужого взгляда, и Рею становится совсем тепло.

Ох уж этот Нагиса-кун!


End file.
